Room 143
by Doctor Meowzie
Summary: [ShikaSakuNeji] Just one of Sakura's worst days working in the hospital, featuring two glaring brunettes. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Drabble-ish one-shot. Or is it? Oh well… this might seem crappy. OOCness, just for laughs. Odd though… I've written this almost a year ago and this still wasn't put up… glad I found this then. This is all ShikaSakuNeji goodness, and may or may not be a companion fic to _Konoha Ai_. You decide.

**DISCLAIMER:** I've never owned them except in my dreams…

* * *

**ROOM 143  
**© Doctor Meowzie

Just one of Sakura's worst days working in the hospital.

* * *

Neji glared at him, and Shikamaru returned the glare.

The Hyuuga prodigy narrowed his white eyes at the glaring genius in front of him. Whoa, look at this… Nara Shikamaru, the lazy guy who always had a bored look on his face and has a future with the clouds above, was glaring at him fully. Heh, is this what his glare can do? Get real, man, he isn't into glaring. He's into the bored look, not the cold one. The sloth was not a potential enemy for Hyuuga Neji in a glaring contest. He's better not glaring. It doesn't suit him well. Really.

The Nara genius narrowed his already beady eyes at the sight of narrowing Hyuuga eyes. Well, glaring was not his thing, but for this time of his life, he won't lose. Besides, NEJI STARTED IT! The white-eyed freak really knows how to glare, damn it. Those eerie silver orbs were so freaky, and he's almost losing. But he won't give up. Inwardly cursing, he suddenly wished he had challenged Sasuke into a glaring contest on their genin days. Naruto once said that it was a frighteningly nice experience out glaring the Sharingan dude. Frighteningly nice? Yeah, as if those words can be grouped together in a juxtaposition that makes sense.

Neji activated his Byakugan, and Shikamaru slightly, only so very _slightly_ shivered, but his glare was still intact. Oh yeah, oh yeah, he was getting good.

They look like complete idiots, sitting Indian-style on their own hospital beds, facing the other with a glare.

Glaring at a fellow patient whom you share the same room with in the hospital? That's new.

But not nice.

They had just gotten back from a mission they were both in and have been treated with bandages and ointment, but their wounds were still there. A medic will come knocking at the door of Room 143 anytime now to mend their cuts and bruises with green chakra, replace their bandages, and then they would rest for a few days and be released.

But why the hell were they glaring at each other like mad?

Apparently, a new rivalry had just formed.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Both brunettes quickly broke off glaring eye contact and lied back down on their own beds, forgetting to throw their blankets back on their bodies.

"Huh? Shikamaru! Neji!"

They froze upon hearing the female voice. It's her, damn it, HER!!!

"Welcome back and…" Sakura closed the ward door quietly and approached them. "…oh my…"

Both shinobi were severely bruised and wounded. Both shinobi had their blankets cover only up to their lower posterior. Both shinobi were topless. Both shinobi had lean muscles and well-toned six-pack abs, which were too… hot and smexy… for their early adult age.

Sakura blushed; she remembered she had hormones.

**ESTROGEN AND PROGESTERONE!** Inner Sakura cheered.

'_Sakura, stop it! Stop it stop it stop it, you IDIOT!'_ Outer Sakura admonished herself.

Neji turned over to face the window, trying to hide the look on his face from the pink-haired medic-nin. What look it was, I am not permitted to tell. Ask Hyuuga himself.

While Shikamaru, in his own little Genius world, had an idea to make the Sakura attend to him FIRST.

'_Beat this, Hyuuga.'_

Gee… whatever happened to the first-name terms?

So, the idea is: "UGH!" Shikamaru moaned as if in pain.

Sakura, being the ever-so-caring person she is, snapped out of her thoughts and immediately moved closer to the Nara's bed. She began attending to Shikamaru's injuries with a touch of her chakra-emitting palm that sent a smug grin on his face, which went unnoticed by the kunoichi.

Neji, not feeling any need to use his Byakugan to see through the back of his head, looked over his shoulder. At the sight of Sakura so close to the half-naked and covered-in-bandages Shikamaru (wait… is he GRINNING?), he instantly went stiff and gritted his teeth in sudden rage.

'_Why you Nara!'_ his genius mind screamed.

"ARGH! UGH!"

Sakura noticed Neji moan in pain and immediately came to his side. Shikamaru glanced at Sakura and watched her check up on Neji, touching his _hard, lean biceps._ He instantly glared at the Hyuuga (wait… is he SMIRKING?), extremely pissed off.

He used _his _strategy!

How DARE that Hyuuga!

The long-haired prodigy secretly smirked in triumph to himself as he enjoyed the wonderful feeling of the kunoichi's healing chakra.

Shikamaru did Strike Two! "OUCH! ARGH! ITAIII…!!!"

Neji inwardly cursed as Sakura squeaked with an "Oh!" and went over to Shikamaru.

Neji did Strike Two! "UUUUUGH! PAINFUL…!!!"

"Ah! Neji! Hold on!" Sakura went over to him.

Shikamaru silently fumed in infuriation… fury, I mean.

"AAARGH…!!!"

"Shikamaru! You okay?" She went to the sloth's side.

"ITAIIIIIIII…! UGH! AH! OUCH!"

"Neji!"

Over here.

"GAAAAAAAH! UGH -- ARGH – AH…!!!"

"Shikamaru!"

Over there.

"AAARGH… UGH… THE PAIN!!!"

"Neji!"

Here.

"ITAIII…!!! EXCRU… CIATING!!! IT… HURTS!!!"

"Shikamaru!"

There.

MOAN, here, there, here, there, all around, everywhere, left, right, back, forth, here there, _here there…_

"UGH!" _Stop the drama, Hyuuga you bastard!_

"ARGH!" _Eat shit, Nara!_

"ITAI!"_ What's up with you, fuckhead?_

"OUCH!"_ She's mine, asshole!_

"AAAH!"_ She's mine, what the hell…!_

"GAAH!"_ I'll get you for this, Nara!  
_

* * *

As Tsunade passed Room 143, she heard some moaning.

She stared at the white door of the ward and sweat-dropped as the OUCHes and ARGHs grew louder by the minute.

Then she heard a familiar feminine squeal.

Her brown eyes narrowed.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted… shifting form one bed to another… poor girl.

With both patients moaning to get the medic's attention and Sakura panting heavily, the door burst open with a 'BLAG!' The Godaime Hokage came in the ward, her oversized busts bouncing about. She sighed in relief. So, nothing suspicious was happening in here…

Immediately, the two brunettes stopped their… drama… and sat up.

Sakura greeted Tsunade in between huffs, managing a small smile. "Hello… _HUFF_… Tsu... _HUFF_… Tsunade-shishou! _HUFF_…!"

The blonde stared at her apprentice, wondering what the hell happened to her, and glanced at Neji and Shikamaru, who were lying completely motionless on their beds.

'_AHA! They must've done something to her!'_

She glared at the patients of the ward.

"Sakura, you look tired. You need to rest; I'll take care of these impatient attention-seeking men…"

The brunette genii froze and the room suddenly grew hot.

'_Crap.'_

* * *

**A/N: **A patient should be patient, four pages out of boredom, and no, I don't accept flames. Eh? Please review anyway! 


End file.
